Skulduggery slash Valkyrie Songfic - Diary of Cain
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Valkyrie is missing and for once the skeleton detective is ... funny bone less? Pun intended. When chapter 4 goes up this is now rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

Skulduggery looked around the room in silence. It had been two months since Val was kidnapped.

Someone had figured out Valkyrie Cain was Darquesse. They took her, an enemy, an enemy Skulduggery swore to find and rip his flesh one tiny piece at a time for taking her away from him. They had just started to become more than friends and before they could relish in their second kiss she was swept away from him.

He searched Gordon's mansion looking for her and clues of how the intruder got in. he couldn't turn to the Sanctuary, now that they knew her dark deadly secret any help was refused unless they could arrest Valkyrie, Skulduggery would not allow this. Even Ghastly wouldn't help; more along the terms he couldn't.

Skulduggery laid down on the bed in one of the many rooms. His thoughts full of wishful hallucinations about Valkyrie, hoping she was safe. He'd over exerted himself, the saying _you can sleep when your dead _was the only thing that remotely could bring him a smirk but it quickly returned to a grimace. Not that anyone besides his favorite awol accessory would have noticed.

* * *

**I know this is really _really_ short so I MIGHT do a second chapter for this one only or just go back and add on. Enjoy it though and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

This was clearly not planned. Skulduggery woke to himself still inside Gordon's mansion, he stood up and lifted himself off the sheets. Of course his skeletal body didn't even leave a crease. He roamed the mansion reminiscing the times he would tease Valkyrie of eating more than she could fit in the huge mansion alone.

He chuckled to himself and then he spun around quick, he had a glove to his gun when he relaxed. "Echo Gordon, don't do that sneaking around or else I might have to kill you again."

Echo Gordon said nothing.

Skulduggery tilted his cranium. "Come on old man, no harsh feelings here. I wouldn't know what to do with them, only the cute cuddly ones allowed."

Echo Gordon said nothing still. He turned around and walked into the foyer. Skulduggery, his curiosity currently bigger than his ego followed. Echo Gordon walked to bookshelf he paused a moment before he walked straight through. "Um, I may be a living dead skeleton with magic but there are even things i can't do including walk through walls." So suddenly the bookshelf parted and a small storage unit was revealed. Skulduggery stepped forward, inside was a small rectangle metal case and a key hanging from a chain in its side. Beside it, a dust free small journal. Skulduggery didn't like to snoop in other peoples business and he yet liked to snoop all the same. He opened the book and ready quietly what was inside. All the entries were short but their messages were vague. Skulduggery came to the last page and even he was surprised as to what he read.

He took the locket that he'd placed on the table set and opened it. Inside was a picture but it was ruined by time and smudged with brown micro coloring he couldn't make it out. Skulduggery placed the book and locket inside his pocket and closed the front door of the mansion. As he got in the Bentley he pulled his phone out and dialed Ghastly. The tailor yawned and asked grouchily, "yes!?"

"I know how happy you'll be to see this old face but I think i just got a hint as to where Valkyrie might have been once ago."

"What's that got to do with her now?" Ghastly said fully interested.

"I think you should take a look at it nonetheless."

* * *

**How did y'all trick me into starting this again? Hint: was it the nice reviews y'all left me under 24 hours of posting? I don't know, and i guess we'll never find out XD. ...so yeah I have no idea where this story is going... wamp**


	3. Chapter 3

**You people are unbelievablely awesome, you know that? XD Enjoy! Review! Review today and I'll post the next chapter of this.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Valkyrie opened her eyes. The mere small movement was enough to put her nerves in pain. She squinted trying her best to ignore the tremors in her arms. Her arms that were tired over her head to a metal pole. Valkyrie squirmed her legs around and found them too to be tied on separate poles. She was tied down to a bed. She didn't like where this was going.

She looked around for surroundings, anything to help identify where she was, anything to say is a possible escape route. The lighting the dim and shown only a small portion of the room.

A backwashed, dingy gray for walled single room. Only a table, a mini TV shelf a chair and one door. No doubt her kidnapper was behind their. She wiggled her wrists attempting to prove that this one time her captors knew nothing about tying really good knots. This knot wasn't lossening for nobody. She kicked the side of the poles and hissed in agrivation. She meant to yell but a cloth covered her lips and she suddenly back very thirsty.

Valkyrie screamed as loud as she could muster to be heard through the cloth but it barely was audible.

The door opened,creak giving it away. Valkyrie stopped squirming, stratigizing whether she should pretend she was still asleep.

A figure came in carrying a tray of food. To her worse imagination of the worse possible person to be trapped between sheets and hand rails and her escape route was the one person that unnerved Valkyrie.

"Perfect timing, you're awake. I knew there was something wrong with your blood the moment I tasted its vile in my lips," Dusk hissed then smirked evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dusk put the plate down next to the bed. He carefully uncovered Valkyrie's mouth. The sorceress rubbed her lips together attempting to regain some sort of feeling back to her mouth. The vampire stared at Val then turned around and fixed the plate up to his liking.

"You're dinner has arrived. Eat it now because this is the last meal you'll be getting for a while."

Valkyrie didn't have that much spit to waste but with what she could muster she put to use, she spat directly a home run on Dusk's face. She grinned slightly, the muscles in her jaw still sore but she was still smug with herself. Dusk made no movements for several seconds. He wiped the slobber of his face and rubbed it on the bed sheets.

Suddenly, before Val could retaliate, Dusk pounced on her and dug his fangs into her neck. Val screamed, she braced her arm against the restraints trying to push him of but he was too strong and she was too trapped.

Dusk did not stop his feeding.. he was going to make this brat understand that he was the one in charge. He rushed his hands to her shoulder pushing her down making her stay still. She continued screaming, Dusk ignored her.

The pain was darkly invigorating. Valkyrie had stopped screaming, her sore throat produced a whisper of resistance, "get...off...me..." She closed her eyes close to blacking out.

Dusk's lips never once lifted off of Valkyrie's skin. He slipped his tongue into the small whole, Valkyrie gasped, a spray off saliva flying out of her open mouth, she raised her torso in the air slightly before passing out.

Dusk kept teasing the blood trickling out of the wound now. His vampiric stealth did not let any of it drop to the sheets. His inners were relishing in the intake of such poisoned blood. It filled him almost so, he thought his nose was bleeding, when he wiped the outside of his face his nose wasn't bleeding but caught up in the sensations if it was.

His skin began to darken from taking in too much blood his hands tightened into fist but he didn't stop. He was going to bleed this girl dry if he had to. The vile poison completely turned his veins to liquid. Dusk jumped back and held his throat and stomach crunched over.

When he stood his skin was his normal pigment, a tanish dark caramel Latino oriented descendent. His pain was gone and his teeth a dull flatness. His youth did not leave him and all his scars were patched out of existence. He was human again.

* * *

**Wait for next chapter. I will break all your morales. RxR**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This so just went fucking rated M. Read with caution.**

* * *

Dusk stared bewildered at the imprisoned Valkyrie Cain. _Had he really just been able to lift the curse upon his immortal body just by sucking her blood? If that was true and he wasn't day dreaming then what kind of demon was this girl that he hadn't drink from her earlier?_

Dusk squinted at Valkyrie who stared nauseated at scared back, "I know that only the vamp who sucked my blood first can change me back but you, witch, are something unconventional." Valkyrie paled. Dusk glared at her. "You're not human, what are you?"

Valkyrie squirmed in her restraints uncomfortably terrified, "I don't know." Dusk gave no response of a threat to her to speak the truth, he had nearly sucked the life at of her as well, in a cut crossed telepathic way he could tell by her blood that still remained in him he was sure she unlike him, did not know about Darquesse.

Dusk cracked his knuckles suppressing a grin from relishing on his face. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm turning you in to some very interesting characters. I'm sure they'll be very interested in your unnatural healing abilities." He leaned in close and licks his lips. He noted that her skin was very pale and marred from the bites but already healing, he looked puzzled for a moment. The concoction of his blood mixing with hers should have been switched, while he gained strength and unknowing returned to a true mundane from she should have been infected with his vampiric cells.

Dusk fell on top of her in such a quick movement Val screamed in surprise. He sniffed her skin where the scars were already burning the dead skin away and sealing itself cleansed of blood. Curiosity was taking the better of him as he sticked his tongue out and tasted her skin causing her to scream more feverishly. He spoke out loud to himself, "why aren't you turning into a vampire? Is it because of your blood?" He covered her mouth again to stop her screams.

"It is your blood," he stated licking his hair back. "It's draining the poison out of you." A dark idea flitted across his mind. The filters of shame or hesitation did not surface his mind. "I wonder what the feeling of sex feels like compared to when I was dead a few minutes ago, maybe I can get a few screams out of you now that I can go all the way and truly experience it?

Valkyrie's eyes bulged out of her sockets, she screamed, kicked and hollered viciously trying to escape her bounds.

Dusk laughs evilly. He pulled off his belt while saying, "don't worry, you body doesn't want to become pregnant. It'll use that dark blood of yours to get rid of any unwanted pregnancy."

Val cried defeated. "Bloody murder! Get the hell away from me! Please!" He covered her mouth over the palm of his hand and kissed pecks of his lips up and down her cheeks. He laid down on top of her enough space above her so he could continue holding her quiet and rip her pants off with her other hand. He left hickeys up and down her neck not caring how hard he bit, the marks of unwanted love making healed almost instantly but the feeling of leaving hickeys on this accursed girl gave him the push he needed to gain faster work as he pushed himself in her precious space. Valkyrie whimpered solemnly, she knew it was a fetal use to attempt to scoot to the side so he would miss and when he crushed her jaw harder to get her to stop she tried biting his hand but he only laughed. He used his free hand at shoved her legs down straight, he slowly rocked himself to ecstasy and Val to insanity.

Valkyrie stayed awake the whole time then when he finally pulled out Val was sweaty, bloody and blacked out. When Dusk had stood up she was no longer a virgin and wiped his hands on a napkin he tsked at her. "Stupid girl, you slobbered all over my hand. Was I that good you refused to enjoy it?" He laughed deeply holding his stomach as his chortle vibrated throughout him. The unturned vampire noticed her dark blood also stopped most of the bleeding, he licks his lips, "very peculiar girl indeed."

* * *

**Don't hate me for this. I enjoyed writing this because I remember reading something like this scene before but i cant find the story anymore. I guess my brain finally thought it was my responsibility to recreate the scene Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Review my darling readers and lavish in my greatness, my ego has taken over**


End file.
